


Not Complicated

by VoidSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Gamzee/Dave one shot. Dave’s take on their relationship. Nothing too descriptive (maybe?) but putting nsfw to be safe. Takes place on the meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Complicated

It isn’t his stench the reaches you first this time; which is unusual since you don’t think he bathes regularly (if at all), but really you don’t know what he gets to when he’s not with you.   Though his ‘stench’ isn’t quite that to you; being human and all, it’s more of a pungent sweetest that is both overwhelming, but not really, because you can’t get  _enough_ of him.

You hear his footsteps echoing in the hall, he’s getting closer and you’re not sure from what direction. You hear the honks, the volume in each one fluctuating like usual, it sends a shiver up your spine and you stay right where you are.

You know he’s heading your way; he always seems to know where you are somehow. Especially when you’re alone and away from the others, far enough away to be as loud as you want that is.

The first time he’d found you, you’d been scared, thought you were as good as dead (as dead as god tier allowed anyways). But instead he hadn’t even tried to hurt you, instead he stared and talked, nice and crazy, words jumping, some things you’d  grasped other’s lost in his mangled speech.

You hadn’t even thought to take out your sword when he’d finally walked over to you.  His scent, you could almost taste on your tongue; it made you long for apple juice, made you lightheaded.

You didn’t have a chance to get your mind in the game, get your Strider flow going. His words were distracting, voice deeper and far more rousing than you’d have imagined.  You still remembered that rap-off, how good he’d rhymed, the way he weaved words together, and how it ran seamlessly.

You wanted to hear him rap for you aloud with that voice.

He’d dipped down and kissed you, not asking permission as he pressed his tongue in your mouth.  You hadn’t even tried to fight him off, not worried so much about your wellbeing as you first thought.  Instead you’d leaned up; into him, pulled him closer, his cool body had felt odd, inviting, and you didn’t want to let go.

And you hadn’t.

You’d pressed your body to his, kissed back, moaned for him and he’d claimed you. Used you in ways you never imagined you wanted, until you begged and cried for him. He’d called you beautiful, called you a blasphemous motherfucker, said he wanted to tear you apart, and wanted to keep you whole.

In the end he’d given you the most pleasure you’d ever experienced. You screamed out his name in ecstasy and completely let him take every bit of you.

Afterwards he’d left you a mess, his dark genetic fluid in and over you, dark bruises littered over your neck and chest, bites on your shoulders that hurt like a bitch.

You’d been left sore and out of breath, left to clean up the mess and make it back to your room without getting caught. It’d been easy to hide the evidence with your god tier outfit. No one knew what had happened, and they still don’t know.

You like it that way.

You stop thinking about the past, it’s been a full year since that first time and you’ve felt his hate, his love for you plenty of times. 

You look over as he walks around the corner, grinning at you. He isn’t as messy as he usually is; you’re guessing Karkat may have gotten a hold of him. But he still smells good and when he pulls you into a hug, you don’t waste time going in to kiss him and wrapping your hands around his horns.

He purrs nice and deep as he kisses back, his cool hands going under your shirt and it feels good.

You know he doesn’t place you in any of his quadrants, and that’s okay. You like the surprise that comes with each time he finds you, no matter what mood he’s in you’re always left satisfied and you love that.

“Been all waiting for a motherfucker long?” he asks in his gentle and soft voice as he caresses your side and kisses your cheek.

“Nah bro, you’re cool,” you answer easily as you stroke his horns and lean into his touch.

He honks a few times and kisses over your cheek, his breath runs over your ear and he whispers how he missed you so fuckin much.

You’d never admit how that excites you or that you’d been thinking about him.

You think he knows anyways so you just moan in response as he pushes your shirt further up and nibbles at your earlobe.

You’re definitely going to enjoy this.


End file.
